Methods of detecting nucleic acids are generally known. In fact, there are a number of methods available for detecting specific nucleic acid sequences.
Known methods include those based upon electrophoresis, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) processes, various hybridization techniques, and a number of other techniques. While these methods are effective, they are all time consuming, costly and subject to significant human error.
For example, one manufacturer makes a microfluidics system that hybridizes a sample to a chip followed by staining of the chip. The hybridization process takes approximately 12 hours. Staining takes approximately 1.5 hours to complete.
Another supplier provides a system that relies upon a single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) technique. This system uses a microchip for performing multiple assays. Probes are added to a cartridge and the particles move based on charge in an electric field. A detection system may be used for analyzing the cartridges after hybridization with the sample DNA.
Still another supplier provides a device called a Lightcycler that combines PCR amplification and DNA detection into one process. The Lightcycler can use one of two processes for detection. The first process relies upon PCR and hybridization. The second process relies upon PCR and dye and melting curve analysis.
The development of reliable methods for detecting and sequencing nucleic acids is critical to the diagnosis of genetic, bacterial and viral diseases. Because of the importance of health care and disease prevention, a need exists for quicker and cheaper methods of identifying nucleic acids.